


What that mouth do, tho?

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: "Hey, Soo, what that mouth do?""Bet you'd like to know!"





	1. 1/2

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"It's that guy again," 

"Oh, the hot one?"

"Baek, he's far from hot.. Average, at least."

"We're not looking at the same guy then, Soo."

"Yes, we are. Kim Jongin, right? Not that special." 

Kyungsoo turns around to leave the hallway, waiting at the exit for his best friend when Baekhyun strolls behind him, already having a remark falling from his lips. "Bitch please!"

Ah, he never disappoints.

"He's like the hottest guy in school, and he's totally yours!"

Kyungsoo grimaces, "Mine?!" he then asks incredulously, "how's that?"

"You really don't see it?! Wow..." Baekhyun dismisses, walking out in the yard, matching up a coy smile on his thin lips. Even if Kyungsoo sees his strut, and the way he sways his hips, he still ignores it, walking straight ahead.

Until his annoyance of best friends calls out seductively. "Hello, Channie~" He even waves a little, hiding his smile when the said boy splutters, turning to his friends.

"Uhh, hi Baek! How-how's it going?" He asks through a stutter, and Kyungsoo chuckles. 

But when he looks at the reason of Baekhyun's wet dreams, he catches someone at the side, Jongin's eyes already staring at him. The boy smirks up a corner of his lips, before jumping down from the backrest of the bench, standing up with his hands in back pocket.

"Hey, there, cutie!" He expertly rolls his tongue, raising eyebrows as Kyungsoo snickers, jutting his jaw out.

They still walk to the exit, not so fast as they got out, and Kyungsoo blames Baekhyun for everything. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Jongin asks him again, smug in his stance, as his friends laugh at the remark, the said boy turning to wink at them. Kyungsoo scowls this time, furrowing his brows in a mock disgust, as Jongin throws his head back, laughing melodically.

"Aw, baby.. You hurt me!"

"I wish I could, really." Kyungsoo spits back, pulling Baekhyun by his arm, who's still busy flirting with the oblivious Chanyeol, whose face is in the same color as his bubblegum hair.

"Soo!" 

Jongin yells again after them, and Kyungsoo only glances back, ignoring his friends that tease him for being so whipped with the shorter boy.

"What that mouth do?" 

Kyungsoo turns around, stopping even Baekhyun, and then he tilts his head, licking his lips for added effect. "Bet, you'd like to know, huh."

And with that, the duo of friends leave the premises of their school, walking out in a heap of laughter, as Jongin's jaw unhinges and falls to the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I swear, Soo! You're too oblivious!"

Kyungsoo looks up from his homework, before glancing back to the clock on the wall, seeing their break almost over. "Why?"

"You could be fucking the hottest boy in school right now, and you chose your homework over him." Baekhyun tsks, like knowing about their little stare-downs whenever Kyungsoo even passes by Jongin in the halls.

"I couldn't, because I don't care about him." Kyungsoo notes, closing his books as he starts packing everything. "And besides, he's just teasing." He shrugs, knowing that the Sun-kissed boy is just bored, or without anything better to do. 

But Baekhyun gapes like a fish out of water, before slapping the desk in front of him with outstretched palm. "Kyungsoo! Really? The boy worships the ground you walk on!"

"Baek, please. He's just doing it to rile me up.."

"And you like it, right?" He doesn't misses the little teasing smirk on Baekhyun's face, and before he could oppose, it's too late, and Baekhyun's laughing. "Ohmygod, you totally have the hots for him, oh my!"

"Shut up!" Kyungsoo grumbles back, stuffing his bag before throwing it over his shoulder. "I do not!"

"Kyungsoo wants to fuck Jongin! Kyungsoo wants to fuck— Wait!"

Kyungsoo stops in the middle of the hall, waiting for Baekhyun to spill his revelation. 

"You want him to fuck you, right!?" 

And he beelines to the exit, huffing his bangs out of his face when Baekhyun bursts out laughing, wiping at his eyes. "I knew it!"

"Hey, Baek," 

The same group of friends is lazing around in front of the building, and when they spot the two boys leaving the building, two of them jump from the bench, coming closer. 

Baekhyun looks up to see Chanyeol not blushing like yesterday, having that pleasant smile on his big mouth, before saying, "Hello there, handsome.. How's it hanging?" And maybe that part of not-blushing Chanyeol isn't true after all.

"And we have our Soo here, as well." Jongin adds to the mix of spluttering mess that's his friend, and flirting Baekhyun that's walking beside Kyungsoo, when the called boy turns to glare at Jongin.

He ignores everyone else when he asks, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I have someone on my mind that I'd like to do," Jongin drops the bomb easily, like talking about the weather, and Kyungsoo really hates that smirk on his goddamn pretty face.

"Not even in your wildest dreams!" He throws back, basically stomping to the exit gate, when Jongin speaks again.

"Oh, I enjoy you in my dreams so much," He doesn't need to turn around to see Jongin checking him out, bluntly so, and he's got a equally embarrassing best friend to hate as well.

"He's just shy, Jong! You need to take it slow with our Kyung," Baekhyun says back, waving at the group as they catcall behind them, even blushing Chanyeol saying something.

"Soo!"

Jongin calls after him again, and he huffs out before turning. "What!?"

"What that mouth do?"

Kyungsoo looks at him incredulously, hating that smirk that he doesn't misplace even when being blunt like that, before stomping out. "It's none of goddamn your business!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been days. No, weeks! 

It's been weeks with the same treatment. Kyungsoo even questions whether the group leaves the school premises at all, or they spend their whole life just lazing around on those benches, waiting for Baekhyun and himself to show up and tease. 

Kyungsoo doesn't exactly like the catcalls, or comments about his eyes, ass, thighs and lips—something that Jongin asks about every time—but he kinda likes the attention.

Not that he'd ever admit that to any of them, mostly not to Jongin and Baekhyun, but he kinda waits patiently for their classes to finish, feeling giddy when they walk outside.

Like now, when Baekhyun gushes out how hot Chanyeol was in today's practice, and how Jongin asked about him once again.

"And what did you tell him?" He asks, disposing his books in the locker, as Baekhyun leans on the wall, looking up through his lashes. "Baek?!"

"I told him that you're dying to meet him, but that you're shy to flirt back when his friends are there."

"Baek!!!"

"Sorry.."

He doubts he's really sorry when Baekhyun shrugs indifferently, walking back to the entrance where they can spot the usual group waiting at the same lime-green benches.

But this time, Baekhyun walks up to them, pushing Kyungsoo to join him, before going to the tallest of them all, latching onto his arm. "Hello, stranger~~"

When Baekhyun purrs, Kyungsoo stops listening, turning around awkwardly to nod at the rest of the group. He doesn't look, he swears, but his eyes naturally filter the group out, not finding Jongin among them.

"Are you looking for your boyfriend?" One of them, Kyungsoo recognizes him as Sehun, asks, snickering with the pretty boy under his arm. 

Kyungsoo scoffs, turning to leave without even saying anything to Baekhyun because how dares he betray him like this. But when he turns, he collides with something sturdy and tall.

He squints up to see if it's a pole or some tree trunk, but is met with a pink tongue licking at the corner of plump lips. "What's up, cutie? Missed me?"

Kyungsoo glances at Jongin's warm eyes, snickering again. He's exhaled through his nose so many times ever since Jongin took interest in him, that Kyungsoo's sure he wouldn't be stuck with runny nose ever again.

"Baek, I'm leaving." Says Kyungsoo, stepping aside to walk past Jongin. But the boy steps to the same side, stopping him with his body again.

"Where are you running of to, hm? Am I that overwhelming?"

Kyungsoo breathes out, slithering his eyes up to meet Jongin's. "You wish, huh.."

"Feisty. I like that!" Jongin smirks again, and Kyungsoo's moments away from punching his pretty little mouth. 

That's until Jongin ducks down a bit to look at his face, catching Kyungsoo off guard. "Why don't you stay for a while. Maybe you'd like it,"

He presses in, just when Kyungsoo stumbles back to escape the closeness of the other, and Jongin smirks again. "Come on, Soo. I don't bite..." before adding just for him to hear, "only if you ask nicely."

Kyungsoo pushes by him, ignoring his horrific laughter, when Jongin yells for him once again.

"Soo, what that mouth do!?"

"It don't talk to you, asshole!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Loosen up, Soo. You're ruining my work!"

Kyungsoo huffs out when Baekhyun stops stabbing his eye with a pencil. It's not a pencil, it's eyeliner, Soo, Baekhyun corrected him before, but he just didn't listen.

He goes to the mirror when his friend pushed him to it, standing behind him like a proud mama hen. "Soooo~ What do you say?"

"'s cool."

"Soo!"

"What?"

"I've spent two hours trying to tuck your ass in those skinnies and wax your brows, and that's how you repay me!?"

"I didn't realize I had to give something back.." He grumbles, but turns in the mirror, admiring his ass in these jeans. Yup, it looks absolutely delectable, he concludes.

"See? Even you're getting horny by your ass."

"Baek, I can't get horny because of my own ass." He pushes his shirt down, looking closely in the mirror for his face examination too. Pretty good what a pencil and a bit of chapstick could do.

But Baekhyun starts again. "Oh, but I know who could enjoy in your ass tonight..."

"No, just no!"

Kyungsoo turns to leave for the bathroom because he doesn't need this now. He was willing to come with Baekhyun to this party that one of the guys from Jongin's group of friends threw tonight—he doesn't remember his name, but it's something foreign for sure—but he's not in the mood to meet Jongin.

He realized that Jongin gets to him, and he doesn't like it, not one bit. 

"But I can see how you get flustered because of him."

Kyungsoo pouts, toeing the carpet. "...No.." It's very vague, and when Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, he corrects himself. "Okay, maybe.. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna jump on that cock anytime soon!"

"But you want to jump on it, right?"

Kyungsoo pushes him in the arm. Hard.

"Okay, okay, jeez! Calm your tits." He goes to dress himself, but still runs his mouth. "But if I were you, I'd be riding that already."

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they said that it was the best party their high-school had, Kyungsoo couldn't agree. It was loud and packed with noisy and sweaty people, and the beer was already lukewarm by the time he even got to drink it. Just no.

But Baekhyun's enjoying himself, it seems, because he's down to his fourth plastic cup of beer, swaying his hips to whatever bass song pours from the speaker. It's too loud for Kyungsoo, once again, before he's being pulled to the side.

"Where are we— Baek!"

He snaps when he sees where he's being pushed to, and there's not enough alcohol in his system for this.

"Channie~~" Baekhyun slurs, stopping in front of the tallest of them all, looking up through his lashes. His lip bite is no joke, and Chanyeol splutters before swallowing and then nodding to whatever Baekhyun's trying to whisper over the loud bass. 

Kyungsoo tunes them out, walking back to the kitchen to take one more red cup. He downs the half just in time to walk back and see that both Baekhyun and Chanyeol are missing. So he goes to Sehun.

"Um, where's Baek?"

Sehun turns around, stopping in the middle of kissing his boyfriend—the pretty boy who looks dazed as he pulls back Sehun to reattach their lips—and then shrugs, ignoring him once again.

Just as he tries to go around the house in a search of his friend, somebody stands next to him, dropping a sleeveless arm over his shoulders. 

Kyungsoo looks up to find Jongin leaning casually on him, looking unbothered with it, as he surveys the crowd of people dancing and grinding on each other. 

Without anyone speaking, Kyungsoo licks the rim of red cup once again, downing the beer to the bottom, before turning to chuck it somewhere in the back. He's already tipsy enough not to worry about the mess he's making, since the host is spraying everyone with a bottle of some expensive champagne. So priorities.

"Are you done?" He asks without turning to Jongin, thinking about his arm.

"With what?" Jongin turns to look at him, though, boring eyes into his side-profile, making him squirm.

"With this!" He sounds out of breath, and already nervous, but keeps his act a bit longer.

"With this?" Jongin brings his arm tighter around him, curling it around his neck next. "Or this?" He leans in more, breathing down his neck, whispering. "Or maybe this..." There's plump lips pressed under Kyungsoo's ear, ghosting the skin softly, before pressing wet kisses along the expanse. 

He closes his eyes on instinct, because fuck, this feels good, before Jongin's breath comes at his ear next. "What do you want?"

Kyungsoo breathes out, rolling his head to the side in favor of giving him more space. Jongin's glad for it, because his lips latch on the side of Kyungsoo's neck, sucking pretty pink marks on his unblemished skin, rousing Kyungsoo more and more with it.

"Tell me.. how much do you want me?"

And Jongin's still cocky, Kyungsoo notes, but bites his lips in order not to moan. Not gonna give him the pleasure.

"I don't—"

"Stop lying yourself, Soo.." Jongin's voice curls around his gut, making him squirm out on the warmth that coils in his stomach. But Kyungsoo's still independent young man, and he doesn't break under pressure.

"Jongin, I—"

"What, Soo? What?" Those sinful lips are still kissing and sucking, and even biting his earlobe, trying to get him to crack. 

"I need to find Baek!" And he pushes him off, bumping into people as he tries to walk with an obvious tent in front of his pants, and legs that are basically jelly by now.

But then he hears his name being called over the loud music, and Kyungsoo decides against himself, turning to spot Jongin's smoldering gaze. 

"What that mouth do?"

And Kyungsoo's either out of his mind, or really not that strong in the first place, because he smirks, returning the lip bite that Jongin has over his bottom lip. 

"Sucks cock!"

He doesn't know how they got to the second floor and how did Jongin know which room was vacant, but his back hit the back of the door as soon as they stumble in, Jongin pushing into his space.

"Fuck, Soo!" He snarls at his lips, holding his hands above his head, pressed along the wood, when he leans in, cutting the remained space between them. 

The kiss is hurried, deep and bruising, but Kyungsoo kisses back, moaning at Jongin's tongue that curls just right, sucking onto his. He pushes back onto the other, gasping when Jongin sneaks a hand down over his back and cups his ass. His thigh is met with Jongin's hip, as the younger pushes into him more, aligning their hard-on's. 

"You have no idea.."

"..what I do to you?" Kyungsoo finishes his sentence, kissing him back through smirking, releasing his hands from Jongin's to press their hips down for more friction. Jongin's head lolls back when he grinds up to meet him, and by the time they're kissing again, Kyungsoo's pulling his shirt up and off.

"You next!" Jongin snarls, catching his breath, when Kyungsoo brings his shirt off, throwing it behind them. 

"Better?"

Jongin moans, breaths out and attacks his lips again. They stumble over to the nicely made bed, Kyungsoo already regretting ruining it, but he doesn't care when Jongin lays first, pulling him on top.

"Feisty, aren't we?" He repeats the tease from weeks before, before straddling him and rolling his hips down to meet Jongin's lap. He's already hard, bothered and ready, so Kyungsoo licks into Jongin's mouth once again, before shimming down his body.

Jongin perches his head on a pillow, waiting with blown-out pupils, as Kyungsoo doesn't bother with unbuttoning his pants, and instead pulls them down along with boxers.

Jongin hisses above him, "Shit, that hurts!"

"Well, don't wear such tight jeans, then." Kyungsoo remarks, but doesn't get to hear Jongin's answer, as he already grabs him by the base, bringing his cock to his lower lip.

He's thick and heavy, and not to mention warm in his hand, and Kyungsoo uses his tongue to lick at the slit, pushing Jongin's hips back when he buckles up.

"Fuck!" The younger hisses through his teeth, breathing out when Kyungsoo pumps at the same time as his lips stretch around the head, sucking him in.

His tongue lays flat underneath the shaft, licking the protruding vein that sticks out, before coming back to suck at the head. 

"That's it, that's it.." Jongin chants above him, biting his lip whenever Kyungsoo sucks harder, his muscle convulsing with arousal. So he moves down, swallowing around the thickness of the other—reminds himself to ask Baekhyun how did he guess that Jongin was hung—and sucks his cheeks in, making the tighter hollow.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ah!" Jongin trashes above him, breathing out through his nose when Kyungsoo's nose touches his trimmed hairs, moving off when he almost gags on it. It's a strain and Jongin throbs on his tongue, but he moves down again, moaning at the back of his throat.

Jongin's either impatient, or he doesn't care, when he pushes his hips up out of instinct, thrusting shallowly into his warmth. "You really.. are good!" He comments, breathlessly, moving his hips in the same rhythm as Kyungsoo comes down.

Kyungsoo pops the cock out, licking his swollen lips, before gathering spit on his tongue and letting it drool on the cockhead. Jongin shivers delectably, before threading his fingers in Kyungsoo's hair, pulling at the roots.

Kyungsoo moans, his eyes rolling at the back as he flattens his tongue, licking the side of the cockhead, pulling it upwards. He licks it like a lollipop, before bringing it back to suck on it. 

His teeth graze the slit, and Jongin recoils from it, panting above. His hand is still buried in his scalp, and before Kyungsoo could moan out of pleasure from the pull, Jongin's dull nails scratch at his scalp, urging him back on, to take more.

"You like that?" He asks in between sucks, moving both hands over the shaft when his mouth pop out to lick at the folds underneath the head, loving how the younger doesn't even know how to answer coherently. 

"'m close," He groans, moving his thighs as Kyungsoo comes down again, but to mouth at his ballsack underneath the shaft. His balls are pulled tight, and his abdomen convulses when Kyungsoo presses his hand over it, pushing him down, and Jongin's close. Like really close.

But Kyungsoo enjoys in this so much to let him ruin it just yet, so he circles his shaft, stopping him from coming just yet with a ring made of his thumb and forefinger. 

Jongin slips up through it, trying to fuck it, but Kyungsoo pushes him down, coming to breathe out at the cockhead, loving how goosebumps appear on the sensitive skin. "Fuck! What are you.."

"Shhh.." Kyungsoo moves to kiss his inner thighs, finding pride in how bothered and close Jongin was just minutes before, but now trashes since his release was postponed. "I wanna play some more."

He acts innocently, moving down to lick at his perineum, or the unblemished place between his balls and asshole, and moves to suck on the side of his balls, releasing the skin to lick it for soothing.

Jongin convulses under his touch, totally drenched in perspiration, trying to jerk himself on the tight ring of fingers, but Kyungsoo comes to grab at the base with his whole fist, stopping him from moving.

"Please.. I need to come!" Jongin sounds out of breath, gasping whenever Kyungsoo sucks on his balls, or tightens his fist, but curls his toes when Kyungsoo comes back to sucking his thighs. 

"But I'm not done," He leaves another hickey, admiring his work with a quick work of his tongue, and Jongin trashes again.

"But I wanna be!"

Kyungsoo tsks, coming back to flick the slit with the tip of his tongue, feeling Jongin shuddering. "Then you should've found someone else to tease."

"Soo.. Soo, please.." He whispers, too close to come and too far at the same time, when Kyungsoo ignores his pleas and comes back to suck around his cockhead.

"Fuck, please!" Jongin pulls at his hair again, before curling his hand around his nape, until his thumb reaches Kyungsoo's ear to massage. "I need.."

"Shh!" Kyungsoo whispers at his cock, pushing Jongin's cock free from his fingers, and comes back up to kiss him. 

They kiss and nip, curling tongues just right, and sucking when Kyungsoo opens his mouth in a silent gasp. Jongin's fingers find his ass, kneading the flesh and pushing him over his still strained cock.

"Fuck! I want to fuck you so badly!" Jongin pulls his bottom lip out, before letting it snap back in its place and moves down to suck on the column of Kyungsoo's neck. 

Kyungsoo throws his head back, pushing more into the grinding as the Jongin cups his ass, half touching the back of his thighs, and pushes him up. "Let me!" He whispers at his ear when Kyungsoo sneaks a hand down to unzip his pants, and instead replace hands in pushing his pants down.

Once his hard cock slips out, Kyungsoo hisses at the air that slaps his wet cockhead, before Jongin maneuvers them until the elder is laying just above his lap. 

Kyungsoo straddles his outstretched thighs, pushing his knees in the bedsheets, and starts thrusting onto the other's shaft.

Jongin keens at the back of his throat when they slip into a fast rhythm, Kyungsoo basically fucking onto his cock with each grind. 

His lips fall into a silent moan when Jongin curls his hand over the both shaft, jerking them off against each other. "Ungh!"

"Are you close?" Jongin asks breathlessly when Kyungsoo slots his eyes closed, mouth falling in a silent gasp. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kyungsoo chants, moving more on his knees as a leverage, as Jongin jerks them faster, watching as their cockheads get caught on each other. 

"Me too!" He groans, pulling Kyungsoo down on his nape, kissing him again. 

It's full of fire that coils their stomachs, teeth scrapping and tongue lapping, but Kyungsoo feels his release dangerously close when Jongin's free hand slips between their pressed bodies, flicking his erect bud with thumb a couple of times.

"Fuck!" He sees white as he unravels, spilling everything over Jongin's hand that drops his own cock in order of jerking him through his orgasm, and Kyungsoo's hips stutter when the release hits him through. 

He gasp, like fighting for air when Jongin slows down his languid but slow drags over his shaft, and then shudders pleasantly when Jongin fists over his cockhead, dull thumb slipping in the slit where the release still drools over.

Kyungsoo breathes out, chest heaving, but he doesn't care as he lowers down to the mess he just made over Jongin's chest, and starts breathing properly. When Jongin kisses his crown, Kyungsoo shifts, feeling something strong poking his stomach.

"You didn't come?" He asks, offended, as Jongin laughs out loud. 

"I wanted to enjoy in your come-face."

On that, Kyungsoo thinks of something, smirking when Jongin's smile slips off. "What?"

It's not what Jongin meant, but it's what Kyungsoo thinks. He moves off the man, standing up from the bed, and before Jongin could get angry for being left hanging—both figuratively and literally—Kyungsoo kneels on the floor, pulling Jongin off too.

"What are you..?" Jongin tries to ask, but Kyungsoo pulls him to sit on the edge, grabbing his cock at the base, and dragging it in hurried pace. "Ah!"

"Come on my face!" Jongin's head snaps down to where Kyungsoo's smiling innocently, and another suck around his head is enough for him to hiss through his teeth, bucking his hips up in Kyungsoo's fist and feel his release hitting him like a train.

Kyungsoo stands a bit on his knees, closing his eyes and opening his lips when Jongin splutters, coating his face with warm thickness. Jongin's muscles spasm from the hit, as he drags his fist over the shaft, milking him dry; and all the while not tearing his eyes off the boy in between his legs.

"Fuck! How could you do that?"

Kyungsoo licks his fingers, moving his tongue around his lips, and then scooping everything from his lashes and cheeks, and bringing it to his mouth to suck it off. 

Jongin pulls him up, tumbling over the bed when Kyungsoo lays back onto his sweaty body, giggling when Jongin licks into his mouth.

They lay there, together, catching up with their breathing, as Jongin moves Kyungsoo's bangs from his flushed face. 

"What?" The elder asks, suddenly hyper aware of their positions, and what he just asked the other to do. Even he didn't know about that kink of his. 

"You were amazing. You are amazing! I didn't know my little crush could be this bad for my health.." Jongin trails off and when Kyungsoo's wide eyes widen even more, he curses, "Shit!"

"Crush? You have a crush? On me?"

Jongin pushes him off, rolling to grab his shirt and wipe their releases off their bodies, ignoring his prying eyes. "Actually..."

"Jongin!"

"Sorry," He wipes Kyungsoo's face and chest, only glancing back at his eyes. "I couldn't help it.."

"You couldn't help it?" He asks incredulously, but actually tries to stifle a laugh, because Jongin's being adorable. And he's never adorable.

"I started noticing things.. Like your thighs and ass, and laugh—"

"Oh, so physical only, hm?"

"No.. I—" Jongin groans, throwing his shirt to the bottom of the bed, covering his eyes with his arms. But then he peers out when there's a shift on the side of the bed, a weight dipping over him.

"What about my lips, then?" Kyungsoo smirks, coming to straddle him again, licking his upper lip with the tip of his tongue. Jongin follows it with a jerk of his head, but Kyungsoo moves upwards, laughing at his try.

"You got some pretty fucking gorgeous lips.."

And they're kissing again, Kyungsoo moaning as Jongin sucks on those fucking gorgeous lips, before lowering his hips down and grinding. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From: BaektheBaboon  
Fukk, Soo! He's thick!  
Call me when u get this!

 

From: BaektheBaboon  
I was talkin' bout Yeol  
Hot!HOT!

 

From: BaektheBaboon  
Where r u?! I'm outside and   
they told me u and Jong left  
Wht eVEn!!?!

 

From: BaektheBaboon  
Is he good, tho!?

 

To: BaektheBaboon  
I'm succing  
Call later

 

To: BaektheBaboon  
Fuck! Baek, that wasn't me!!  
-Soo

 

To: BaektheBaboon  
Jongin took my phone,   
sorry for that last message!  
-Soo

 

 

From: Yeol  
Man! I got Baek!  
As in he's w/ me rn!

 

To: Yeol  
Cool man!  
Soo's w me :D

 

From: Yeol  
We're so lucky, Jong!  
We finally got them!  
I'm so happy :DDD

 

To: Yeol  
Gross

 

To: Yeol  
Stop makin it  
sound so gay

 

From: Yeol  
Oh shut up! YOu like it!  
Just like you like Kyungsoo

 

To: Yeol  
Yea.. I do :)

 

To: Yeol  
But seriosuly

 

To: Yeol  
Seriously* Stop making it  
weird..

 

From: Yeol  
Baek said how Ksoo's in   
love w/ you

 

To: Yeol  
REALYL!?!  
YEOL DONT FUCK W ME

 

From: Yeol  
Too easy, man.. Too easy.

 

To: Yeol  
Fuck you!!!!!!!

 

From: Yeol  
Had your hopes up!?  
Ask him!!

 

To: Yeol  
I'm not pathetic like u,  
thanks:P

 

From: Yeol  
Maybe if you'd try....   
Baek's said how its  
a sure thing!

 

From: Yeol  
Man, it's been fifteen minutes!?  
U okay guys?!

 

To: Yeol  
We're busy Chan!  
Ttyl  
-Soo

 

From: Yeol  
YEESSS SOOO  
GET YOUR MAN!

 

From: Yeol  
It's Baek btw :OOO

 

From: Yeol  
Soo!?

 

From: BaektheBaboon  
Soo!?!?! 

 

From: BaektheBaboon  
Use protection! Kids!!


	2. 2/2

"Kyungsoo, hurry the fuck up!"

The said male groans loudly, picking his stuff hurriedly, and throwing the bag very much still unzipped over his shoulder. "I'm here, god Baek!"

"I need you to hurry up, because Yeol is outside and he doesn't like waiting!" His best friend declares proudly, picking at his nails as he waits by the door. "Besides, the class was done like five minutes ago."

"Grow up," Kyungsoo pushes him out of the door, closing it behind since they were really the last ones to leave. He shrugs. "Beside, Yeol will wait for you even if you took like two hours to get out,"

He crosses the hall with pretty much excited Baekhyun in tow, who glows slightly under the artificial light. Wait, what?

"Why do you.. glow?"

"Oh! That's my new body-lotion." The bubbly mouth notes even prouder, walking pass their lockers and instead throwing his things secured in his hands. "I just bought it. It adds to your beauty, it said.."

"Did you really buy golden-flecks infused cream?" Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow when Baekhyun gulps, ducking down out of embarrassment. 

"Well I had to!"

The scowl on Kyungsoo's face is enough to push him to elaborate. 

"Channie loves to kiss me all over—"

"TMI Baek!"

"—and I gotta make my man happy, y'know."

Kyungsoo pushes the doors to the exit next, pushing his talkative friend first, disgust written over his features. "Baek. You could have maggots shooting out of your ass, and Yeol'd still kiss the ground you walk on!"

Baekhyun makes a face, and Kyungsoo hears how it sounded. So when the elder asks, "That was specific... Do you have a bugs' kink?", he groans, pushing him to walk faster.

"Of course not, what do you—"

But Baekhyun is gone, already skipping to reach his boyfriend and his friends' usual hanging-out spot, with begrudged Kyungsoo dragging his feet too.

"Hello, cupcake!"

"My cute marshmallow!" 

He pointedly groans out loud, again, but the lovebirds don't hear him at all, too busy sucking each other's faces off.

So he focuses back on waving a bit to Chanyeol's friends, before turning to leave, wanting to get this day over with. But then his way is barricaded with something tall and sturdy and when Kyungsoo looks up, he's having a déjà vu.

"Hello there, sweet-cheeks."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo nods, moving a step back to take a better look of the taller, without sniffing in his delicious cologne. It's always something earthy with just a dash of citrus. Kyungsoo hates him. 

"How's life, butter-cake? Are you hungry perhaps?" Jongin smirks, like not being the only one thinking how his innuendo is so funny, but Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow, crossing his arms when he's at it already.

"Funny.." He turns to the rest of his friends, tilting his head back at the smirking blond. "Do you know what's Jongin's ideal foreplay?" When they guffaw, waiting with anime eyes, he answers, "Begging for half an hour."

"Oh, yeah?" Jongin yells over their boisterous laughs, stuttering a bit as he says next, "I didn't hear complains the last time, when I had you on my knees!"

"Sure about that?" Kyungsoo asks, and he can see Jongin's wheels turning. 

"Wait.. No! I had you on your knees! On your!" 

But he's already laughing his way out of the parking lot, waving back without turning. "Try better next time!" And just before exiting, turns to look at Jongin directly. "Oh, but you won't get a next time!"

He leaves his best friend behind, Jongin as a spluttered mess and his friends laughing how one tall individual was just served!

And they're not talking about Chanyeol's boner caused by one and only Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

Their little rampages consist of bad sex jokes and constant sexual tension that threatens to burst. And they've been going on for about three weeks now. It's silly, really.

"I don't get it.." Baekhyun comments one day when they're seated at their usual table at lunch, crossing his arms with a fork dangling from his lips. "I thought you two hooked up? Back at Kris' party?"

Oh, that's the guy's name.

"Yup.. I told you so," Kyungsoo shrugs, picking another grape from the plate without looking up. He's been over this with both Baekhyun, Jongdae, their third friend—they like to address him that only to rouse him up—and even Chanyeol, surprisingly.

But not really, since the giant is more at their table, or just hanging out with them, instead of his friends, and all because of Baekhyun.  
   
Speaking of which. "Yeah, and he has a crush on you.. He told you so."

Kyungsoo huffs out—even squirts some grape juice down his chin with it—before closing his book and turning his attention back at the annoying brat. And then wipes his chin when Chanyeol looks disgusted. "He did!" He nods. "But then he didn't do anything about it."

"You sucked him off, Soo! And you didn't do anything either!" Baekhyun accuses, and he has to give it to him.

"Yup, yup, yup. True, true, true.. But then again, he didn't either!"

Baekhyun doesn't look amused. "You already said that."

Kyungsoo gives up, and confesses. Eventually.

"You know, love is like an open door, and when you—"

Baekhyun throws a grape at him. 

"Fine! I'm... scared, okay?"

"Of what? Jongin? His magic dick—?"

"For the last time, his dick is nice, can we now get it over with?"

Baekhyun nods briefly, smirking under his nose. And then proceeds to kiss the pout off Chanyeol's lips, since the giant misunderstood, again.

"I'm scared that he didn't mean it, and that it was just from the high, you know.."

Kyungsoo whispers at the end, picking at the covers of the book in front. Baekhyun waits for about two moments of pure silence, letting his friend wallow in self-hatred and then pinches his boyfriend to say something.

"Ah, what the hell, Baek! ...Oh.." Chanyeol takes a pity on the sorrowful owl—they actually call Kyungsoo that only to get a rouse from Jongin—and pushes his tray in front of his vision field. "Pancakes?"

Baekhyun groans, throwing his head back, muttering something about having to deal with everything alone. "Okay, listen here maggots!"

"Baek!"

"Baby!"

"Fine!" He huffs out, lowering his voice down, and turning to see if anybody's listening. "We need a plan."

"For what?" Kyungsoo asks, sharing a look with Chanyeol. He looks confused too. 

"For what?! For getting you and Jongin together, duh!" Baekhyun leans back smugly, like having the best idea ever, before remembering their canteen has benches without backrests instead of normal chairs. He curses under his breath when Chanyeol's hand stops him from toppling back. 

"But we're not like that!" Kyungsoo complains, nervousness filling him up.

"Kyung! You literally had his dick down your throat!" Baekhyun corrects. 

"Yeah, but that could happen to anyone..." When even Chanyeol raises his brows with tilted head, Kyungsoo scoffs embarrassed. "... No?"

"Kyungsoo, here, ask Chanyeol about it!"

Chanyeol nods until he realizes that the eyes are on his now, and blushes a bit. 

"Seriously?" 

"Sorry," He says sheepishly, hiding his face in Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"Amateur." His boyfriend comment dryly, but tsks, kissing his unruly hair when he thinks that Kyungsoo's not looking. 

He is. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time when Kyungsoo has enough decency to face Jongin again, it doesn't end so well. 

He's in Math class, and he hates the professor's gut! Well, maybe not so much the man teaching, but he hates the class with so much vigor, that he has to ask for a bathroom break.

When the elderly man stops enough to grant him the pass, he quickly shuffles out, sending a quick, whispery 'suck it, sucker' to Baekhyun as he passes him.

The bathroom on their current floor sucks—just like Baekhyun, he snickers mentally, but then remembers what he'd done with Jongin, so he walks the rest of the way sulking—so he walks up to the third floor, thinking about that secluded corner where the nicest bathroom hides and happily climbs after all.

But when he walks in, he doesn't expect to hear grunting coming from one of the stalls.

Maybe there's someone with bad stomach flu, so he weighs his choices of going downstairs after all, and using the yucky one on the second floor. 

But then he hears the familiar grunts, and most importantly, he hears his name being moaned out in the open. 

So he decides against himself, walks to the stall and knocks. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You sucked him off?! Again!?"

Kyungsoo should've expected that one, truly.

 

He walks to the stall, collecting his breathing and listening closely. The moans are deep and long, and groans accompanying are rich and low timbre in his ears. Just like he loves it.

After a couple of moments of just listening his name being spilled in the most wanton ways—and swelling behind his pants—he takes one huge breath, and eventually knocks on the white door.

The slicking of something tugging on something wet stops and the breathing lowers down to shallow wheezes of air being taken in. 

"E-excuse me?" Really, Kyungsoo? "Are you okay in there?" 

He moves from the door a step back, thinking how whoever is behind would most probably step out, apologize to him for having to listen to it, and scurry away.

But when the door stays closed and the gasps start again, Kyungsoo scratches his head, not knowing what to say. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you in... whatever you're doing, but I heard my name and I need to at least ask you if you're using it in a good way?" 

What the hell is he saying?! He couldn't stop now even if he tried, but the gasps lower down again, the door finally being pushed open.

"Oh, always, Soo!" 

 

"And he just stood there?" Baekhyun asks, just to be sure of the probability of what Kyungsoo just explained ever happening. "Jerking off to you?"

"Well..."

 

"What the fuck, Jongin?!"

Jongin does scurry to pick up his pants from his legs, kicking them on as he stands up from the closed toilet seat. Kyungsoo moves back, from him, hiding his obvious bulge in the meantime.

"Don't 'wtf Jongin' me! You were the one who made me skip class and hide to—"

"Jerk off? Touch yourself? Beat the meat? Unleash the Kraken—"

"Hey, I get it!" Jongin huffs out, but smirks afterwards. "And thanks for that compliment, by the way. I wouldn't call it Kraken, per se, but—"

"Jongin!"

"Right! Explain, I know."

Kyungsoo only raises his eyebrows, moving his hands down to his hips. "So?"

"Well.."

 

"That doesn't explain anything, Kyung!"

"I'm getting to it, Gosh! Such tough crowd!"

Baekhyun just raises his eyebrows. Touché, really.

 

"Well, our sexual jokes came to my head—and don't use came against me, please." Jongin gestures to his crotch, still bulged out in the front. 

"Sorry." Kyungsoo hides his snicker.

"Anyway, I was just getting to my English class when I remembered what you said earlier and then I saw you in the hallways, and I couldn't stop myself.." Jongin completes his confession, ducking down out of embarrassment. 

"Tell me," And Kyungsoo's a hell of a player. "What exactly did get to you?"

Jongin doesn't looks amused, obviously, but he eventually huffs out, throwing his head back, "The one about what would look really good on me.."

"Oh," Kyungsoo starts cracking up. "The one with the answer 'me'? Really Jongin?"

The taller groans again, moving to wash his hands. 

He ignores him when Kyungsoo tries again. "What about that you look like a good worker, and I have an opening you can fill in?"

Jongin only washes his hands with much more favor, still mute.

"Or that roses are red, violets are fine. I’ll be the 6, if you’ll be my 9?"

Kyungsoo topples over, laughing while slapping his thigh, and Jongin only looks up through the mirror, giving him expectant sigh. 

"Oh, I have a good one! Do you think it's too loud in here? Because you can use my thighs as ear-muffs!"

Jongin deadpans. "Kyungsoo, we're literally the only two people here!"

"Are you feeling a little down? I can help feel you up."

"Kyungsoo! Stop!"

"I was feeling a little off today, but you managed to turn me on."

"Kyung!!" He groans again, turning around.

"Can I borrow a kiss? I swear I'll give it ba—"

 

"And he kissed you then, right?" Baekhyun picks at his nails, because this story's way too long. Plus, Kyungsoo's using a lot of details.

But the man of the hour only sighs out, eyes lost somewhere dreamily. "Yeah.."

 

Kyungsoo's being pushed into the stall from where Jongin got out, as the taller pushes his thighs up to circle his waist, kissing into his mouth. "Fuck!" He groans, breathing down as Kyungsoo works on his shirt, untucking it back up and shoving his hand down his pants.

"Your hands are cold!"

Kyungsoo pushes him off, dropping down to his knees instead. "Well, sorry for having shitty blood circulation!"

He thumbs the underwear down after pushing the pants off and works his hand under the fiery-red head, pushing it to the full hardness. 

Jongin bucks into the touch, banging his forehead on the wall in front, cursing whispery. "Fuck!"

"Is there anything else you can say?" Kyungsoo jerks him off for a couple of firm tugs, before closing his lips around the head, sucking in harshly. 

The taller's already squirming and shaking under his hands, so he pushes the cock deep, sucking around it, before bringing it out for a mouthing underneath. His balls are especially sensitive, and Kyungsoo gloats how Jongin oozes pre-cum, stuttering in his pleasure when he presses on them.

"I'm close!" He moans, throwing his head back when Kyungsoo takes him back into his mouth, pumping what his hand can't reach. 

"That's a good boy!" He praises as deep-throats, or trying to take him as much as he can, feeling the pressure in his knees from the hard tiled-floor. 

"Shut up!" Jongin tries to stay still, but he pushes in, stuttering a long, drawled groan when he comes, releasing everything down Kyungsoo's throat.

He continues to pump, sucking around the head as Jongin comes down from his high, breathing out deeply. "Wow.."

"I know," Kyungsoo rasps out when he tucks him back in his pants, standing up with a crack in his joints. And Jongin kisses him again, licking into his mouth, tasting himself off his tongue, but not minding one bit. 

He accidentally brushes a hand down over Kyungsoo's crotch and smirks when Kyungsoo whimpers, backing away. 

"No.." Kyungsoo's eyes widens in fear of being left hanging like this, but Jongin kisses the corner of his lips, pushing him to sit down on the toilet seat next. 

 

"And then he sucked you off?" Baekhyun asks, even though he knows the answer, and when Kyungsoo looks dazedly, nodding with a sweet 'like a pro' falling over his bee-stung lips, he loses it.

 

 

 

 

 

"I just need to grab some stuff."

"Okay," Baekhyun stops with him by the lockers this time, scrolling through the messages with a snicker every time he reads something.. spicy? Kyungsoo figures. 

"Is that Yeol again?"

"He tried to send me a dick pic earlier—"

"TMI, Baek! Really!"

"—and all I could see was his abs. By the time he sent me a good one, he was already soft." Baekhyun answers like it's no biggie, snickering when Chanyeol writes 'It's still not funny!' and then 'No sex for a month!' which Kyungsoo reads on accident. 

"He always say that," Baekhyun shrugs. "And then comes crawling when I start striping."

They start walking outside, both glad that they just finished their last class and are on their way of having totally different afternoons. For example, Kyungsoo is going home to watch some anime, and he's sure that Baekhyun's on his way to ruin Chanyeol.

"I'm gonna ruin him later!"

Yup, suspicion confirmed.

"How are you on that phase already? You've been together for like two months?"

Baekhyun gasps, pulling him back in before exiting in the parking lot. "Do you think we're moving too slow??"

"What? No!" He pushes him off, walking out like intended. "What I'm saying is that you're..." But Baekhyun snickers again when the message pings in, and Kyungsoo's forgotten once again.

"Yeol said they're in the back. Playing... basketball!" He informs with literal exclamation point in his speech, already beelining for the courts in the back, after Chanyeol explains how they couldn't wait for them at the front. And then apologizes for it.

"He's so sweet!"

"Wimp..." 

And they walk back—well, Baekhyun walks, and Kyungsoo's kinda being pushed—just in time to see about dozen sweaty boys taking off their shirts and deciding teams between each other.

"And this won't end well," Kyungsoo comments as they take a seat at the bleachers, and Baekhyun fans himself when Chanyeol shakes droplets of sweat from his hair, pushing it back with his hand.

"Do you also see it in slow-mo?" Baekhyun asks, mouth hanging from hinges, and Kyungsoo nods.

"Yeah..." But his eyes are far from the tall giant, and are instead focused on a Greek-god with chiseled abs ending on a happy trail right in between two V-lines that Kyungsoo had the pleasure of touching. And kissing. And licking, if he had to be completely honest.

"Oh, Jongin.." He moans unconsciously, and Baekhyun doesn't hear him. Thankfully.

"Hehe, whipped!"

Or does. But whatever, they both focus on their respective dream guys, of which both play for the same team, basically running and passing ball from one to another.

"Man, I would need a pic of that!" Baekhyun shows to the sweaty, running Chanyeol, who high-fives with another player, showing his guns too.

"I wouldn't mind to sit on his face, yeah.." Kyungsoo watches as the ball's being passed to Jongin, who shoots and gets a perfect score. Okay, neither of them know basketball, but they know that it takes big balls to play... Or big balls to experience while watching.

"That's not what I said, but live your dream, Kyung."

Eventually, every good thing has to come to an end, and the end comes way too soon for both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, since the players stop playing after approximately half an hour, ending it on a tie result, because it was a friendly game.

"Well, I'm glad we won!" Baekhyun fans himself again as they watch the boys putting on their shirts, walking back to the entrance. 

"Yeah! But the opposite team really had good punches, don't you think?"

"True, true!" It's clear neither watched for the game.

They walk down the bleachers, skipping steps to come to the 'winning' team, and Baekhyun's the lucky one to throw his hands over Chanyeol's shoulders, almost toppling him over with the strength of his kiss. 

Jongin walks over to Kyungsoo when he notices him looking at him a little bit dazed and smirks knowingly. "Soo? Nice to see you here."

But Kyungsoo's not done yet. "Yeah? Why? So you could admire my beauty?"

Jongin exhales through his nose, chuckling dryly. "I noticed you were drooling earlier?" He flexes his arms on purpose. "See something you like?"

"Hyunsik really has a nice body!" He croons, but doesn't even spare a glance at the black-haired boy who perks up at the mention of his name.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" 

"The joke goes or is it just you!" 

Jongin jumps in revelation. "Aha! So you think I'm hot!"

Kyungsoo curses under his breath, because that was an obvious trap and turns around, ready to leave. But Jongin walks up to him, falling in the same step as him, another corny line hanging from his lips. 

"Do you like whales? Because we could go hump back at my place."

Kyungsoo pushes him off, stomping his way out of the school with an another huff spilling from his lips. He wishes it didn't affect him as much.

And he forgot Baekhyun once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What's up, sweet-cheeks?"

"Seriously, Baek?"

But the boy only shrugs, sitting across from him. "I kinda like it. So I decided to use it,"

"What does Yeol say about it?"

He rolls his eyes, punching the lollipop back in his mouth. "He's a drag.."

Kyungsoo raised his brows. "...a drag? As in drag queen?"

"Kyung, I know you love yourself some Katya and Willam—"

"Wow, nice of you to listen to me!"

"—But he's dragging me down! Not allowing me to shine!"

"Baek, we're literally still in high-school. Sure about that shine?"

His best friend grimaces, pouting a bit as he thinks and decides against himself. "Dammit, I broke up with him for nothing."

"You broke up!?!" Kyungsoo yells so loud, even the next door classroom stops to get out and stare. "Sorry.. Really bugged about this homework.." He laments, shaking his notebook a bit in the air. "Math! Yuck!"

Eventually, they go back to their thing and Kyungsoo focuses back on not disturbed Baekhyun. He's way too chill for his own good. "Baek? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. We're back on!" He exclaims, jumping from the chair to sit on the desk instead, and succeeds in pushing the said homework off the top. Kyungsoo's not bothered.

"..How?"

"I just texted Channie, duh!"

The scowl on Kyungsoo's face is enough for Baekhyun to ignore, so he goes back to being mushy, texting and smirking when his phone beeps with new messages. 

"Gross." Kyungsoo stands up to leave when Baekhyun shows him a phone with Chanyeol's message written at the bottom, stating 'I wanna motorboat you!', and he's frankly afraid to ask what does it mean.

"Oh!" Baekhyun jumps off the desk when Kyungsoo beelines for the door, picking up his notes and the bag from the floor. "We're on!"

"On what? Drugs, alcohol?"

"A bit of Adderall, but that's it."

Kyungsoo stops, turning to stare. "Baek!" He half yells-half whispers between his teeth, asking for an explanation. 

"What? It's for my ADHD." He shrugs, walking out after all. "And we're on about that Jongin thing."

Kyungsoo's confused. The last time they talked about him was over the phone, last night, when Kyungsoo explained how bad Jongin's tight shirts are for his health. And Baekhyun didn't listen. "What Jongin thing?"

"Y'know. That thing." Baekhyun gestures to the hall full of students, pointing with his eyebrows, as his hand shields his mouth. He mouths silently. "The boing-boing thing."

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about."

Kyungsoo deadpans, walking from him altogether, and switching to walking straight home, without discharging his stuff in the locker. Baekhyun's hot on his heels, skipping as he tries to subtly whisper the plan he has in notion.

"Baek, you haven't even included me in it!"

"But you were on board. Remember when you talked about Jongin's skinnies?"

Kyungsoo tilts his head to the sky, taking a big gulp of air as he thinks. "Ah, Jongin's skinnies..."

"Focus!" He jerks out of his daydreaming when Baekhyun snaps his fingers right in front of his eyes, somehow managing to pinch his nose. "We have to work together, Kyung! If you want to have Jongin by the—"

"There's a girl."

"—graduation— What?"

Baekhyun turns to look at the same scenery happening outside, following the same sight as it has gaping Kyungsoo and then inhales shocked when he spots it. "A girl!"

They both stand right at the exit of the building, huddled together as the usual crew of Jongin and Chanyeol's friends stand around the same green bench, talking and laughing together. But what's the unusual thing is that there's a girl—a cute one—standing with them, leaning her forearm on Jongin's shoulder, laughing as he turns to look at her, smiling. 

And he's all crinkly eyes and wide, blinding smiles. That's never a good sign.

"That's not a good sign!" Baekhyun whispers, tearing his eyes to look at his best friend.

Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun off, storming out as he tries to keep his feelings in check. There so much happening and seeing Jongin with a girl, seemingly so close, he's having a hard time breathing. And he thought that Jongin was gay.

He ignores the whole crew as the walks swiftly out of the school lot, only seeing the gate by the exit. He even dismisses Baekhyun who tries to walk by him, but eventually gets left in the middle of it, his boyfriend already standing beside him. 

"He's probably asking what's going on, love.. honey.. puppy... bitch!" Kyungsoo says all high-pitched, imagining Chanyeol's voice as he talks to Baekhyun, but addresses the girl in the end. "You can't come here and steal someone's boyfriend!"

"Hey, sweet-cheeks!"

Kyungsoo hears from the back, turning around without thinking. "But you're not my boyfriend!"

He practically yells in Jongin's face, realizing what he just blurted out, out loud and with practically all of his friends—and the girl—standing shocked. 

Kyungsoo takes a step back, his face crestfallen as Jongin approaches slowly, taking his arm in his warm palm. "Are you okay, Soo?"

And his eyes are soft, and his presence is such a comfort zone for Kyungsoo that he hates it. He hates himself for getting involved with Jongin in the first place, hates Jongin for being so goddamn perfect all the time, and hates his own guts for falling for the taller.

So he blinks, swallows and looks up to Jongin's eyes. "You're not my boyfriend.." He repeats, seeing something flashing in Jongin's eyes. "So stop meddling with my life."

Jongin drops his arm, tilting his head confusedly—and so adorably.. he's like a puppy, really.. damn you Jongin!—and Kyungsoo delivers the last punch. 

"And leave me alone!"

He walks out, without turning around, not seeing hurt painting Jongin's features. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Baby?"

Kyungsoo groans out of his blanket, head sporting a nasty bed-head nest, and looks up to see Baekhyun standing at the threshold of his bedroom. "I gotta keep you away from my mom."

"What are you talking about? Jiji loves me!"

Kyungsoo sits up, glaring as Baekhyun steps into the room, closing the room and sitting down on his desk chair like he owns it. Or like Kyungsoo granted him to visit. Which he never does.

"Her name is Jiwon and—what are you doing?"

Baekhyun's head pops out of the closet, holding two shirts and at three pairs of underwear. "I'm looking for your outfit, duh!"

"I'm not going, Baek.."

There's defeat in his tone and Baekhyun hears it loud and clear. Which is why Jongdae knocks next, letting himself in with a loud "Powpowpow, Dae party is here!"

"Nobody calls you that!" Kyungsoo deadpans, standing up as well. "And besides, what are you doing here?"

"Baek explained everything considering your hubby—"

"His name is Jongin!"

"—so I wanted to help!" Jongdae smiles widely—deviously, but that might be his normal smile—and let it slide. He has other things to focus on, anyway.

"I'm glad you're both here, so that I don't have to repeat myself." He makes a dramatic pause, looking between their faces, before finishing. "I'm not going to the party, and that's final."

"But Kyungsoo!!" Baekhyun wails first, falling down over his thrown out clothes—Kyungsoo lets it slide, for now—and Jongdae chucks the door close with his foot, dragging the fallen hero off the floor.

"You're not the hero, Baek!" Jongdae wipes his forehead when Baekhyun shuts up, standing on the bed instead. 

"But I wanted to make two kids very happy and they defeated me!"

He falls over the bed again, rolling around while groaning and Jongdae and Kyungsoo share a look.

"Is he always like this?"

Kyungsoo walks away. "Yup."

"I'm so glad to be your third friend."

"Dae, what are you doing?" He asks when the third friend follows him on his way to the bathroom and Jongdae aha!'s. 

"You're going to the bathroom to shower?" Kyungsoo shakes his head a no. "Do change into some funky clothes?"

"Nobody says funky, and no!"

"Baek, we've lost him!" Jongdae wails on his way back to where Baekhyun's laying like a starfish, walling dramatically over him. 

"And he was so young.." Kyungsoo hears his best friend wailing pathetically, but he closes the door to the bathroom quickly, shaking his head. 

"Idiots.." He looks ahead, and focuses on his image in the mirror, trying to ignore their wails and calls of desperate lines like 'he was such a chubby baby' and 'they'd make cute babies' and instead takes a deep breath.

"I don't need to go because I don't want to see him having fun with..." He takes a nasty inhale, scowling at himself. "..her!"

"But then again.." he thinks about his graduation, and how they all studied hard to finally finish—even if it didn't seem like it, they did study—and rethinks his choice of letting Jongin take the party away from him.

"Screw him!" He points to the mirror, nodding proudly when the image nods back, and turns to leave. 

"Baek! Third friend!" They both raise their heads from under the blanket, looking winded and red in the face. "We have so much to do!"

"Great! That blanket is really thick!" Jongdae wails as they stand up, following Kyungsoo to the closet for a fix of an outfit. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I heard Sooyoung was in charge of the balloons." Baekhyun scrunches up nose at the sight of pink and blue balloons on each side, either hanging from the ceiling or being kicked around as the students mix around the rented house. 

"Tacky," Jongdae confirm with him too, kicking one balloon for a show.

"Guys!" Kyungsoo shuts them up when Baekhyun starts throwing shade at the punch bowl and how many dolphin ice-cubes is too much, walking them away and further into the living room. "We need to have a good time tonight, so behave!"

"Well, you can't say both of those things in one sentence," Jongdae is the first one to break and sway his hips to the rhythm, sharing a coy stare-down with a senior from other class. When both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun raise their brows, he shrugs. "Just sayin'."

"Okay, listen here." Kyungsoo is left alone with Baekhyun when Jongdae assures them that he fine, but that guy is finer, and leaves to flirt.. Or something worse. Kyungsoo gets the shivers. "I'm gonna find my Channie, and you don't move, okay?"

Kyungsoo huffs, nodding begdrudgingly. "Fine, go and be in love and let me rot in here."

But Baekhyun's already screaming Chanyeol's name, walking around the house in search for a tall giant. 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo walks back to the kitchen, sneaking around to find something alcoholic and yelps when vodka bottle invites him to take it. He doesn't bother with glasses or plastic cups, because he's nurturing a broken heart and he doesn't need to measure his dozes.

Which he doesn't, since he starts drinking right from the bottle, ignoring dirty looks that his peers throw at him. "What, Sooyoung?" He yells. "This couldn't be an uglier sight than your balloons!"

The girl throws her hands in the air, turning from the scene as he dances to the slow rhythm of some ballad—who even plays ballads in a party?!—and hugs his precious bottle as a dance partner.

"You are the only one that didn't disappoint me, sweet Smirnoff." But when he chugs it, he realizes that the bottle was half full when he took it, and that he was too busy drinking it to realize. And now he's left without alcohol too. "Oh, come on!"

"Kyungsoo, hey." 

He turns around to see someone calling a name that's familiar and then realizes that his name is Kyungsoo.

"Hey, that's my name."

The girls shuffles a bit on her feet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know." She chuckles, and Kyungsoo finally realizes why's she so familiar.

"Where's your boyfriend, huh?" When he spits out and she baffles, he sways on his feet, chuckling. "Jongin? Was it that? Was the bastard's name Jong—"

"Jongin's not my boyfriend?"

Kyungsoo gaps, "He already left you?!" And then gasp louder. "You left him!?!"

"What? No! Jongin and I are friends."

And Kyungsoo feels stupid. "Oh.."

"Yeah," Luckily, she's not done talking, and she doesn't seem that angry either. "And I'm here to talk to you about him, actually."

"What now?" He acts as if not interested, but is secretly dying to hear what she has to say. There's basically nothing that she could say that could surprise him.

"He's in love with you!"

Okay, maybe something can.

"And he's really pathetic about it."

"Hey, that's cute!" He tries to defend him, even though his insides are burning and he can hear his heart beating. But that might be the alcohol.

"He's so in love with you that we can't listen to him talking about you anymore!"

Okay, maybe it's the confession, after all.

"Well.. That's got nothing do to with me."

"Kyungsoo? Have you listened to anything I just told you?"

He furrows brows and pouts also, and she snickers 'now I get Jongin' barely audible. "Look, I know you feel the same, okay."

"How?"

"Baek told me!"

Kyungsoo gasps again. 

"We've been working on getting you two together, and Baek told me that you've thought of me as his girlfriend," She stops to stop a barf from retching out and continues. "So Baek and I thought about telling you what both of you were afraid to admit."

Kyungsoo pales as she smiles softly, turning him around to see his best friend standing with Jongin on the other side of the room, Baekhyun looking as smug as Jongin's friend—he still hasn't learned her name. 

Jongin's pale as he is, probably and looks up all cutely and adorably. Oh, he's amazed too, and probably confused, so Kyungsoo takes the initiative to start walking first, gradually reducing their distance as Baekhyun pushes Jongin to do the same. 

"Hi.."

Kyungsoo smiles at the lame attempt, but let it slide without anything snarky to say back. Instead he smiles, shuffling a bit. "Hi!"

"We're stupid, right?" Jongin laughs a bit, and he feels like the big weight is being lifted from his heart. 

He smiles too, looking up to him with bright eyes. "Is it true? What your friend said?"

"Hyoyeon?" Oh, that's her name. "I don't know what exactly she said, but Baek said something too.."

Kyungsoo hurries to stop himself from the embarrassment. "He didn't mean it!" When Jongin raises his eyebrows, disappointed, he correct. "Whatever he said, ignore him!"

"But he said that you're in love with me.." 

Oh, he didn't say anything to mock him. Kyungsoo calms down, smiling instead.

"Then believe him.." He remembers to thank Baekhyun later. 

"And that you have a bugs' kink?"

Or maybe not.

"Let's just focus on us now, okay?" Kyungsoo steps closer, licking his lips out of nervousness, and moves as Jongin drops his hands on his waist, pulling in slowly. 

"I'd like that.." Jongin smiles sheepishly, as Kyungsoo moves to hug him around the shoulders, raking his fingers in soft hairs of his nape. "And I like you!"

Kyungsoo smiles, looking down to their feet, watching them move side to side for a moment, before looking up. "And I like you, too!"

They dance a bit more, letting loose when the songs move to the faster rhythm, the bass thumping, and by the time they finally kiss, Kyungsoo's being pushed to the back of the door. 

"Fuck! I'm so glad they decided to have the party in a house, rather than the school's gymnasium."

Jongin smirks, pushing his shirt off, and throwing it somewhere in the back as he attaches his lips to the unblemished skin at the front, sucking around one pink bud. 

"Yes! Like that!" Kyungsoo rakes his hands through his hair, pulling at it when Jongin bites around, before pulling him off altogether to reattach their lips in a heated kiss again. "Bed! Now!"

Luckily, they didn't choose a bathroom—like the previous three times, seriously, how many bathrooms does a house need?!—so they fall down on well-made bed, rolling around until Kyungsoo's on top. 

"Now, baby. You're up for a ride!" He pushes Jongin's shirt off too, all the while working on his pants and throwing them off along with boxers.

Jongin doesn't even get to say anything back, because his face is full of Kyungsoo's bubbly butt as he turns around and faces his crotch. 

"Oh, there's nothing better than this. But TMC!"

Kyungsoo gasps a bit, turning only his head to ask, "What does that mean?" He's already so bothered and winded, it's a shame, really.

"Too much clothes!" 

Jongin works his pants and boxers off, letting him straddle his torso again, but just as he grabs the cheeks apart, exposing his pink entrance, Kyungsoo shimmies down his body, stopping to sit on his naked crotch. "Shit!"

"Am I too heavy?" Kyungsoo throws a sleazy wink across his shoulder, grinding down on a hard cock on purpose. 

"Fuck, Soo! How are you like this!?"

Kyungsoo ignores the question, lathering up his fingers with Jongin's saliva, after literally deep-throating him with them, and leans down, using his thigh as a leverage. 

He curves his back, giving the ultimate view of his puckered hole and the perfect line as he pulls at his cheeks, letting them slap against each other a couple of times.

"I think I just came!" Jongin looks like he's in his personal heaven with his mouth hanging open and eyes glistening with unshed tears. Kyungsoo snickers, before dragging one wet finger across from his back-dimples and down to his uptight balls.

He mewls at the contact and Jongin groans out 'fucking delicious!'.

Kyungsoo works two fingers in, spreading his cheeks with one hand as he feels Jongin not even breathing. He literally doesn't breathe as Kyungsoo fingers himself—and he looks down to his chest, noticing his red tip pumping out pre-cum. 

He works up to four fingers, because Jongin might not be that big—oh, who's he trying to fool, he's enormous—but he doesn't want to hurt himself anyhow.

"I don't know how we decided you're the bottom, but I love you for it!"

Kyungsoo stops pumping, turning around to face him and sits down on his crotch once again. "Stop talking and fuck me instead!"

Jongin scrambles to pull a condom out of his wallet and then frowns when he reads the label. "It's expired.." He turns it around, and Kyungsoo sees tattered edges and the little dent from wearing it in a pocket for so long.

"How long has that been in there?"

"From my kindergarten, why?"

Kyungsoo lets it slide, this time, but prepares questions for later, and turns to fetch his own pants. "I think that we might— Aha!" He exclaims proudly when he finds a plastic wrap in his back pocket. 

"Baekhyun!" They both say at the same time, smiling knowingly, before Kyungsoo tears the condom wrap, and rolls it down Jongin's cock. "Oke, how do you want me?"

"What do you mean how do I want— Ah!" Kyungsoo tugs at the bottom of his member, bringing it to his entrance and starts sliding down. "That's how I want you!"

"And I wouldn't want you anyway differently!" He tries to say without sounding on a verge, but it all comes winded and breathy and whispery on Jongin's face as they both try to collect their blown-out minds.

"How are you so tight, fuck!!" 

Kyungsoo smirks, thinking about something corny to say, but moans when Jongin shifts, moving inside of him. "Fuck! Stop! I'm sensitive!"

"I would never use that word to describe you!" Jongin accuses, but then gets a brief nod, and starts slowly rolling his hips.

"Fuck! If I knew you were packing..." Kyungsoo's out of breath, still.

"You'd fuck me earlier?" Jongin's smug, but Kyungsoo give him the stinky 'really?'. "Ow, ow, don't clench! God!"

"That's for being cocky!"

"I'm literally inside of you!"

But Kyungsoo doesn't listen to him, too busy bouncing and counting his rhythm. 

"Are you.. counting?" Jongin asks, bewildered as Kyungsoo works alone, with shut-closed eyes and something chanting under his breath. 

"I don't want to seem sloppy!" He defends, but then Jongin pushes him to the bed instead, moving to lay in between his glorious thighs. They're pressed skin to skin, breath to breath and Kyungsoo has a tough time breathing because this seems so intimate.

Jongin kisses his cheek first, moving his lips across the heated skin to reach and nibble on his ear-lobe and Kyungsoo finds his back with shaking fingers. "You're so perfect..." The taller whispers at his ear, nuzzling and sucking the sensitive skin underneath and Kyungsoo falls in love, again.

Eventually, Jongin slides back in, grunting at the tight fit, and moves slowly while looking Kyungsoo directly in the eyes. 

"Why are you staring? See something you like—"

Jongin cuts him off. "Yes!" 

Kyungsoo's breath hitches as Jongin rolls his hips, but tucks an arm under him, pulling him off the bed and closer to kiss him. They share a deep and languid kiss, sharing gasps and moans at the particular hard thrusts, before Kyungsoo sneaks his arms around his back, pushing at his buttocks. 

"Harder! Please, Jongin!"

And Jongin delivers.

He pushes harder and deeper, rolling his hips in between thrusts, sending Kyungsoo over the bed when he works him up, cornering him to the edge.

"I wish we've done this earlier!" He gasps as Kyungsoo pulls him in for a kiss, leaving him breathless.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo gasps, arching his back up to meet his chest and Jongin pounds deeper, hitting the spot again and again. 

"There, baby?" He asks proudly, pushing out of the smaller, leaving just the tip in, before slamming back inside. 

Kyungsoo hiccups as he feels his senses overpowered with each thrust, wetting his lips. "There! There!"

He screams when Jongin pulls one of his legs over his shoulders, slipping in deeper. "You fuck me so good!"

"I fuck you the best!" Jongin repeats breathlessly, feeling his muscles spasms as he digs and pistols harder, always harder and deeper.

"Well, you're okay..."

Jongin stops altogether, pulling out and looking Kyungsoo directly in the eyes, while he whines about being so close. "Who are they!? I want names, Kyungsoo, and I want—"

But Kyungsoo pulls him down, kissing him square on the mouth, swallowing back his complaints. He relaxes in his hold, hugging him back, before taking a breather.

"I overreacted?"

Kyungsoo nods, but smiles shyly, brushing his hair out of his eyes, before pecking his nose and making Jongin giggle. "And you just giggled. This train left the boner-city."

"Oh, not on my watch!" Jongin bends down to grab at the base, easing back inside and starts pounding into him like there's no tomorrow.

Kyungsoo groans and moans and then whines because he's so close, and he could feel his release licking underneath his skin. He even slides up the covers, hitting his head on the bedpost. But Jongin pushes him in half, bending him almost and drills in and out, gasping when Kyungsoo clenches.

"Fuck!" He hears the smaller hiccupping as he tugs on his own cock, and coming hard and long. Thick, white ropes shoot out, coating both of their stomachs, and Jongin's awed for a moment as he thrusts, riding him out of his orgasm.

Kyungsoo's gasping for air, sweat slicking down his forehead as he looks under his half-lidded eyes, pulling Jongin in for a kiss. 

He's still sheltered in between his walls, so he pushes and pulls again, feeling his release close. But then Kyungsoo surprises him again, as he pushes him out, and grabs at the condom to take it off.

"Wait, I haven't—" But Jongin gets cut off when Kyungsoo tugs at his barren cock, licking his lips as Jongin's hips stutter to stay still. 

"I'm close!" And he's still in between Kyungsoo's legs, with both of his thighs wrapped around his waist, as the smaller jerks him off, sending him over the edge with just his hand over his sensitive skin and hooded eyes.

One lick of Kyungsoo's sinful tongue over his swollen lips, and Jongin's coming, shooting his own release over his chest, even squiring some on his chin and cheeks.

He falls down over the mess they created over Kyungsoo's chest, mixing everything up and sighing as the buzz still makes him sensitive and high.

"I'm so glad I came tonight,"

Kyungsoo slaps his shoulder playfully, snickering as well. "Kim Jongin! Was that a pun?!"

Jongin smiles weakly, standing up on his forearms, looking down on him. He has something proud in his features, and Kyungsoo feels self-conscious all of a sudden.

"What?!"

"I think I love you..."

Kyungsoo closes his fish-like lips, blinking rapidly. "R-really?"

"Do Kyungsoo! Was that a stutter! Because of me!"

Jongin gets slapped again, this time over his cheek, but it doesn't hurt. That's exactly what he tells Kyungsoo when he tries to apologize and kiss it better.

After they separate, Kyungsoo takes a moment to collect his words, and then slowly whispers. "I think I love you too!"

 

 

 

 

 

"You had sex!?"

Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly as Baekhyun splutters, making even Chanyeol jerk away. 

"Nice!" The giant comments, high-fiving with his best friend, who nods smugly, tucking his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and kisses behind his ear.

Baekhyun has a tough time to keep his anger on the surface, so he cracks under pressure and bolts from his seat to hug his best friend. "I'm so happy for you two! Finally together!"

Chanyeol hums as well, hugging Baekhyun happily when he sits back down, both of them having those proud parents' smile on their faces. 

So that's why Kyungsoo half whispers, all high-pitched, "Well..."

"WHAT!?! Do Kyungsoo!!" 

Baekhyun screeches, alarming all of the guests in the café where they are currently, and it takes all of Chanyeol's strength to keep him from bolting out and killing both of their best friends on the spot.

Jongin nuzzles in Kyungsoo's neck, leaving soft kisses along the sensitive skin as Baekhyun's having a meltdown right in front of them, totally unbothered.

"I think he's gonna pop a vein or something," 

Kyungsoo chuckles, ducking down to see him in the eyes, smiling effortlessly. "But it's always funny to mess with them."

"I know!" 

Jongin smiles, all wide and crunchy, his eyes turning into slits of crescents and Kyungsoo can't stop even if he wanted. Jongin just glows, okay!

So he leans down, capturing his lips in a soft but deep kiss, taking his breath away. When they part, Jongin looks a bit dazed, and chases after his lips, when Kyungsoo pecks the pout that's left after moving away so abruptly.

"I love you, boyfie!"

"That's too corny even for you, Jongin." 

But Kyungsoo just laughs, kissing him again, too in love to stay away.


End file.
